<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chairman meow knows best by i_am_not</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270263">chairman meow knows best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_not/pseuds/i_am_not'>i_am_not</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon Weekly Prompts (HM 500) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>500 Words Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Hunter's Moon Discord's Scavenger Hunt, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pride Parades, You're Welcome, but that's beside the point, having a cat is a surefire method of roping in a himbo, no i don't have a cat, this has been a psa for all you lonely souls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_not/pseuds/i_am_not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>This Is The Sign You Are Looking For:</strong> your soulmate is the one who asks why you've such a ridiculous name for a cat.</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon Weekly Prompts (HM 500) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chairman meow knows best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/gifts">NvrLndBoi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>{For an angsting Bastian, you deserve it. Collab Central will <strong>Forever Protecc The Smol</strong>}</p><p>Week prompt - PRIDE<br/>Weekly server event on Hunter's Moon Discord. 500 words or fewer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brooklyn was crawling with people.</p><p>Well, Brooklyn was <em>always swarming</em>, but especially now, as paraders filtered into the neighbourhood from all over the city. New York Pride seemed to grow constantly, drawing in more and more people every year.</p><p><em> Hooray! And all the Jazz. </em>Except, Alec's out patrolling with <em>none </em>other than Raj. <em>Which is perfect! Since Raj's an absolute delight, overflowing with a stream of endless complaints.</em> And now they've somehow ended up following a little grey cat.</p><p> </p><p>This little thing had given them a proper fright. They'd stood, weapons drawn, bodies tense when Alec had heard a soft <em>mrow </em>and found a cat winding around his ankles. <em>Apparently, it had the Sight</em>.</p><p>Alec had barely picked it up in his arms when it leapt out and walked away, looking back after every few steps, as if beckoning them to follow.</p><p>"You're joking," Raj had deadpanned, but he was Alec's subordinate.</p><p> </p><p>And they'd been walking a while now.</p><p>Alec squinted through the harsh sunlight, watching it disappear into an alley.</p><p>"I'm waiting here," Raj said, motioning towards a soda stand.</p><p>Not without some trepidation, Alec followed its path.</p><p> </p><p>There was someone else.</p><p>"Show yourself," Alec commanded, instinctively reaching for his quiver.</p><p>"Relax." The voice was calm, its firmness bordering on arrogance.</p><p>Alec took a step, hand tightening around his bow. Then the person turned, the cat preening in strong, affectionate arms.</p><p>Both of them halted. Eyes widening, expressions softening.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Magnus," he smiled brilliantly, and Alec felt his heart stutter.</p><p>Alec had never seen anyone so beautiful. Eyes, glittering with pink, purple and blue, complemented the tank-top he wore saying 'This Is The Sign You Are Looking For.'</p><p>For several moments, the words died on Alec's lips. He forgot to breathe, forgot the world as its noise faded away, and looked and <em>looked</em>, oblivious to the fact that he was staring.</p><p>"Thank you for looking after Chairman Meow, Shadowhunter," Magnus said, amused by Alec's lack of response.</p><p>"Alec," he finally said,<em> as you do</em>. "Oh, I—my pleasure," he chuckled at the ridiculous name, seemingly recovering from staring at the smooth expanse of caramel skin on display.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus smiled politely, hesitating a little before beginning to step away.</p><p>"Wait," Alec called, startling even himself. "You from around here?"</p><p>"Yes, actually." He stopped and turned to face Alec again. "In fact, we're standing in my building's alley." The glitter on his eyelids caught the sun.</p><p>"Why 'Chairman Meow'?" Alec asked, stepping near him, unable to help the grin tugging at his lips.</p><p>"I'm afraid that's a rather long story." Magnus responded, nuzzling 'Chairman's' head. The cat let out a soft <em>mrow</em>.</p><p>"I think Chairman Meow disagrees," Alec laughed softly. </p><p> </p><p>"Yo," Raj poked his head around the corner, "you coming?"</p><p>
  <em> Shoot. The meeting.  </em>
</p><p>"Give me a sec!" He shouted at Raj's direction, before turning to Magnus. "I'm sure that's quite a story."</p><p>Magnus beamed. "Drinks tonight? You know where I live."</p><p>Alec returned his smile in full measure. "I'd love that."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>(kudos and reviews are desperately sought after. yes? yes.)</p><p>Find me on Tumblr --&gt; www.incorrect-malec.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>